


TRADUCTION FR - The Moon Is Not Yet Up

by Idyllicdream, Noixdepapaye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Funeral, Gen, Grief, Liberio Attack, Mourning, Post-chapter 105, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idyllicdream/pseuds/Idyllicdream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noixdepapaye/pseuds/Noixdepapaye
Summary: Spoilers du chapitre 105Gabi et Faclo, désormais prisonniers sur l’île du Paradis, sont conduits aux funérailles des soldats du Bataillon d’exploration tombés à Liberio, dont, parmi eux, Sasha Braus.





	TRADUCTION FR - The Moon Is Not Yet Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Moon Is Not Yet Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534121) by [Idyllicdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idyllicdream/pseuds/Idyllicdream). 



« Quand on a tout dit et tout fait, ce qui apparaît clairement est que chaque vie s’achève avant son heure » José Saramago, Blindness  
Le bruit sec des bottes militaires résonnèrent à travers les cellules de la prison. Falco, la tête redressée, remarqua que, qui que ce fût, son enjambée était plus longue que celle du garde habituel. Gabi dormait dans le lit contre le mur ; ses cheveux noirs se confondaient avec l’obscurité. Lui attendait que les bruits de pas s’arrêtent devant leur porte.  
C’était le soldat qui, dans le dirigeable, avait empêché qu’on les jetât par-dessus bord, la nuit de l’attaque. Falco le reconnut à ses cheveux et à ses pattes. Son regard, même sombre et morne, était dénué de cette haine absolue avec laquelle chaque adulte semblait les traiter depuis qu’ils avaient quitté Liberio.  
C’était peu, mais cela ravivait l’espoir.  
Il ouvrit la cellule ; le son de la porte qui grinçait et grondait tira Gabi de son sommeil. Falco lui prit l’épaule pour la secouer et la réveiller, alors que sa main même tremblait et cherchait le confort de la présence se son amie.  
_ Debout. Vous venez avec moi, dit l’homme, dressé sous le seuil de la porte ouverte. Il n’avait pas d’arme. Il portait un long trench-coat militaire, un style qui était familier à Falco, avec sur la poche avant un cimier sur lequel se croisaient deux ailes, noire et blanche, qui semblaient s’embraser.  
Près de lui, Gabi était maintenant totalement réveillée. Elle fixait l’homme avec mépris.  
_ Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse. Après s’être habitué au silence de la cellule pendant tout ce temps, Falco fut gêné par son ton perçant.  
_ A l’interrogatoire ? Oubliez, vous ne tirerez rien de moi, démon. Je ne trahirai jamais Eldia et la Nation Marh. Quand notre pays viendra pour vous, ils me trouveront, et vous paierez tous pour ce que vous nous avez fait, sales démons ! cracha-t-elle, véhémente, à l’indifférence de l’officier. Ou vous pensez à nous mettre aux travaux forcés ? A nous obliger à devenir vos soldats ! Si vous nous utilisez comme otages, je me tuerai en me mordant la langue avant que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit.  
_ Arrête, Gabi, essaya Falco, suppliant, comme il semblait toujours le faire, ces derniers temps. Il n’y pouvait rien, il se sentait légèrement perturbé par l’effronterie affichée de Gabi. Cet homme les avait sauvés. Peut-être était-il à présent la seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient encore en vie. Quand bien même Falco n’était pas capable d’éprouver un sentiment de gratitude, il savait que ce n’était pas une manière de se comporter vis-à-vis de lui.  
L’homme les regardait calmement, avec des yeux fatigués et vides.  
_ Votre chef de guerre est déjà de notre côté, pourquoi perdrions-nous notre temps et notre énergie à interroger deux gosses ? On a déjà ce qu’il nous fait. Vous voyez bien que vous n’avez pas été séparés. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, même nous, les démons, ne mettons pas d’enfants en première ligne, dit-il d’un ton ironique et acerbe, si bien que Falco se demanda s’il était au courant de leur engagement dans la récente guerre contre les Forces Alliées du Moyen-Orient. Par contre, au sujet de l’histoire des otages, je ne peux rien promettre.  
_ Est-ce que c’est l’une de vos ruses pour nous faire baisser la garde ? demanda Gabi d’une voix incrédule.  
L’homme soupira, encore patient mais plus pour longtemps. Falco ne réalisa qu’à ce moment-là qu’il avait ce même regard tourmenté que l’officier Braun. Cela l’effraya, même si cet homme avait l’air bien plus calme.  
_ Croyez ce que vous voulez. Il n’empêche que vous venez avec moi, et je vous demande de bien vous comporter, sinon je vous remettrai ici moi-même. On n’a pas d’effectifs à gâcher pour faire la garderie de deux enfants trop gâtés.  
Gabi allait rétorquer quelque chose, quand Falco lui donna un petit coup de coude gentil et secoua la tête quand elle se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux trahirent davantage encore de colère, mais elle cessa de protester, obéit aux ordres de l’individu et sortit de la cellule.  
Le grand homme les laissa marcher devant. Alors que Falco se laisser conduire sans le contester, Gabi semblait brûler d’envie de frapper les tibias de leur guide. Si celui-ci avait eu un revolver, Falco était sûr que Gabi aurait tenté de le lui prendre.  
_ Arrête, Gabi, lui souffla-t-il, en la sentant se dégager de ses doigts. Il soupira. Elle pouvait bien le traiter âprement, du moment qu’elle ne s’attirait pas d’ennuis. Il se tourna vers l’homme, surtout à cause de l’angoisse et parce que ce silence était franchement dérangeant. Et puis Falco sentait qu’il n’était pas une mauvaise personne, ce qui l’amenait à se contredire lui-même.  
_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, dehors ? Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ? demanda-t-il.  
L’homme baissa les yeux tandis qu’il les fit emprunter un virage et passer devant plusieurs cellules vides. Puis il les fit entrer dans ce qui semblait être un vestiaire pour prisonnier. Il leur donna des vêtements qui leur parurent vraiment très sombres.  
_ N’ayez pas cet air aussi troublé, et enfilez ça. Nous nous rendons à des funérailles.  
_ C-Celles de qui ? s’entendit demander Falco, avant de regretter de n’avoir pas su se taire.  
L’homme le regarda ; son haussement de sourcil montrait à peine de la surprise, si tant était que c’était bien de la surprise. S’attendait-il à ce que Falco ne demandât pas en l’honneur de qui se tenait la cérémonie à laquelle ils allaient assister ?  
_ Ma camarade. La femme que ton amie a tuée.  
Ses yeux noirs allèrent à Gabi, et celle-ci se mordit la lèvre et, heureusement, ne soutint pas le regard insolemment. Cependant, elle osa une question.  
_ Ce doit être un piège. Pourquoi sommes-nous autorisés à ces funérailles, si c’est nous qui avons tué votre amie ? demanda-t-elle, et Falco n’apprécia pas qu’elle dît « nous ». C’était elle qui avait tiré sur l’amie de cet homme, et pas lui, même s’il était peut-être à blâmer puisqu’il n’avait pas été capable de l’arrêter.  
_ Parce que… l’homme prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se reprendre lui-même. Parce que vous restez des enfants. Vous devez voir les conséquences de vos actes.  
Il secoua la tête, son regard se durcit sous ce que Falco put reconnaître comme une résolution ferme et en même temps une résignation silencieuse.  
_ On arrête là, maintenant.

Ils firent le trajet avec l’homme, dans une calèche à cheval et, malgré lui, Falco ne put résister à l’envie de regarder par la fenêtre, alors que Gabi restait les yeux fixés droit devant elle. C’était rare de voir la ville, et Falco dut retenir une petite vague d’émerveillement. Les bâtiments semblaient sortir tout droit d’un conte de fée, construits dans ces anciens styles architecturaux qu’il avait l’habitude de voir dans les livres d’histoire. Ils paraissaient vieux d’un siècle et toutefois avaient l’air neufs, en effet quelques uns avaient été construits récemment. C’était comme marcher à travers une capsule témoin.  
Ils arrivèrent à destination assez rapidement, même si le temps du trajet leur parut long puisque personne n’avait dit un mot. Les pensées de Falco vagabondaient entre la bataille de Fort Slava et l’image d’une Gabi folle, précipitée, et il se demanda si elle était en train de songer à s’échapper par la fenêtre. Mais elle n’était pas idiote. En plus d’essayer de ne pas être capturés de nouveau, ils devraient s’orienter et se battre dans un monde totalement inconnu, où ce qu’ils pensaient savoir pourrait les trahir. Si Gabi voulait, si elle voulait vraiment prendre sa revanche, elle aurait à frapper près de cet homme. Et Falco se dit que lui devait le savoir également, puisqu’il ne prenait pas la peine de les surveiller et restait dans ses propres pensées. Il regardait par la fenêtre mais devant lui, ce n’était pas le paysage qui défilait, mais plutôt un océan de souvenirs.  
Leur destination était un large cimetière, composé de pierres tombales blanches immaculées qui indiquaient là où reposaient les défunts. Il ressemblait aux nombreux cimetières que Falco avait visité auparavant, en l’honneur des Marhs tombés et des quelques rares Eldiens qui avaient contribué à la cause de la mère patrie. Une légère brise de montagne soufflait doucement entre les pierres blanches et les saules qui délimitaient le cimetière. La rosée chatoyait, tel un filet d’argent froid sur le vert pâturage, et les pierres scintillaient comme des étoiles tombées sur terre. Une averse venait certainement d’avoir lieu.  
Ils passèrent même devant une statue qui, aux yeux de Falco, représentait un grand homme impressionnant avec une présence fédératrice et… des sourcils étonnamment épais ! Il montait à cheval avec le poing fermé sur le cœur et ses yeux fixés droit devant et loin à l’horizon, prêt à diriger. Sur le dos de sa cape au vent se trouvait le même cimier qui ornait la poitrine de leur guide : les deux ailes noire et blanche. Après avoir vu ce symbole partout où il allait, Falco se demanda quel était le sens _ L’honneur ? La gloire ? La justice ? _ mais il lui faudrait sans doute du temps avant de le découvrir.  
Falco jeta un dernier regard vers la statue et nota quelques similarités avec la statue de Helos, à Liberio. Celle-là, là-bas, était coulée dans du bronze, tandis que celle-ci semblait avoir été taillée dans la roche obsidienne la plus solide, à voir la façon dont elle resplendissait au soleil. Cet homme avait dû être leur héros. Même s’il n’arrivait pas à clarifier sa pensée, comparée à l’image de Helos impitoyable qui terrassait un abominable monstre, cette statue donnait l’impression que cet homme intrépide se dirigeait droit sur une aventure inconnue ; et Falco songea qu’il préférait de loin celle-ci.  
Ils trouvèrent assez vite la foule. C’était dans l’ensemble des hommes habillés comme l’homme qui les avait escortés, lui et Gabi. De nouveau, ils les regardèrent avec dédain, dégoût et même haine _ rien dont Falco n’était pas habitué, après avoir grandi dans un ghetto eldien. Mais eux étaient Eldiens également, et quelque part il était blessé de voir chez eux ces regards. Il savait qu’ils avaient une raison, il le savait : ils assistaient aux funérailles d’un soldat mort, que Gabi avait tué et que Falco n’avait pas pu sauver.  
Les soldats et officiers murmurèrent et posèrent des questions, mais l’homme qui les conduisait leur donna la même raison qu’à eux : ils avaient besoin de voir cela. Etonnamment, il était une présence rassurant, et la confiance que Falco pensait pouvoir lui accorder n’en fut que grandie.  
L’homme rejoignit ensuite un autre groupe, parmi lesquels Falco put en reconnaître certains qu’il avait vu cette nuit-là sur le dirigeable. Ils s’accueillirent et même se serrèrent les uns les autres, et le soulagement et le calme qui se dégageaient d’eux poussa Falco à détourner les yeux. Il vit alors Gabi qui se tenait silencieusement à ses côtés, désormais sans son air maussade.  
L’homme et ses amis parlaient pendant que les enfants étaient assis une rangée derrière, sous l’ombre d’un arbre. Ils recevaient à l’occasion quelques regards, mais ce n’étaient jamais des regards comploteurs ou accusateurs comme il aurait cru. Il ne prêta pas vraiment attention à leur conversation, pour leur donner un peu d’intimité, jusqu’à ce qu’il entendît un nom crucial :  
_ Eren ne vient pas ? demanda quelqu’un.  
_ Non. Tu sais qu’il est en détention, en ce moment, répondit la grande femme asiatique aux cheveux bruns.  
Cette nouvelle ébranla Falco alors que le visage de Monsieur Krüger lui revint en mémoire, et Falco put sentir Gabi serrer le poing, s’efforçant d’entendre plus de leur discussion. Mais on n’ajouta rien d’autre à son sujet, excepté :  
_ Je suis content que ce salaud ne soit pas là. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais m’empêcher de lui faire un cocard après ce qui s’est passé, déclara celui avec le duvet clair et taillé sur la tête.  
Cette phrase choqua un peu Falco. N’étaient-ils pas des alliés ? Qu’est-ce qui avait causé autant d’amertume et de colère dans leur voix ? Est-ce que la position d’Eren Jäger n’était pas populaire, sur l’île du Paradis ? En détention… Pour un porteur du pouvoir des titans, cela ne pouvait dire que quelque part dans un souterrain profond…  
Après cela, le groupe fut rejoint par un homme barbu entre-deux-âges, vêtu d’un costume de deuil noir, avec un chapeau noir à larges bords. Il leur serra la main et leur murmura quelques remerciements.  
Falco apprit plus tard que c’était le père de la fille tuée.  
Puis vint le temps des discours.

_ Sasha et moi, ça fait depuis longtemps. Sept ans ? Mince, ça me paraissait plus vieux que ça, dit Conny en se grattant la tête, gêné de devoir s’exprimer en public.  
Il ne s’arrêta pas, courageux.  
_ J’ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où on s’est sauvé la vie mutuellement, les fois où on a couvert les arrières de l’autre, ou le nombre de fois où son arc et son fusil nous ont sauvés.  
Une profonde inspiration.  
_ On a traversé l’enfer ensemble, et on a tous les deux survécu de justesse. Je me suis demandé si souvent ce que ça ferait quand l’un de nous deux ne reviendraient pas, mais après tout ça, j’avais espéré…  
Son visage se tendit. Sa voix se cassa, devint rauque. On aurait dit qu’il luttait pour démêler sa langue.  
_ Eh bien, hem, j’ai toujours pensé que je serais le premier à partir, vous savez ? Je n’ai pas son ouïe effrayante, son instinct de chasse ni son habileté au tir. Alors pourquoi est-ce que c’est moi qui… ?  
Conny ne termina jamais son discours, après cela. Sa vision se brouillait trop, se troublait trop. Il essuya de la main le coin de ses yeux, mais finalement les couvrit tandis que son chagrin coulait sur son visage. Il avait l’air aussi usé qu’un pipeau contre un vent contraire. Il prit une inspiration saccadée, qui résonna comme si une partie de lui manquait, et comme s’il était trop tôt, trop pénible de la bouger ou même de la toucher, et qu’il se rétractait sur lui-même comme un homme devant un feu.  
Conny pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu’il avait pleuré, et même la dernière fois qu’il s’était dit qu’un homme ne devait pas pleurer. Mais devant une centaine de personnes, et même plus, tout ce à quoi Conny pouvait penser était que la chaleur du soleil lui rappelait le sourire de son amie, et à quel point le monde ne serait plus jamais le même.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Jean. Il jeta un œil aux enfants pour leur dire de se tenir et grimpa sur l’estrade. Ce fut la dernière fois qu’il leur accorda son attention durant toute la cérémonie. Quel que fût le terrible discours qu’avait donné Conny, c’était à lui que revenait d’arranger les choses.  
_ Ah, par où commencer ? La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, quand nous étions des jeunes recrues, elle avait emmerdé le sergent instructeur en volant une patate et en la mangeant devant tout le monde.  
C’était la fameuse histoire, n’est-ce pas ? Ce pour quoi tout le monde connaissant Sasha ? Celle par laquelle tout avait commencé ?  
_ Il y a des gens qui disent qu’elle est une idiote, et je le crois aussi. Elle était une idiote de se battre avec nous depuis tout ce temps, d’avoir rejoint le Bataillon d’Exploration quand elle aurait pu facilement rejoindre les Brigades Spéciales. Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait qu’elle est restée après toutes ces années, ce n’était pas une andouille suicidaire, elle n’était pas à la poursuite de grands rêves ou d’idéaux, et n’avait même rien de personnel contre les Titans.  
A ces mots, il balaya d’un œil dramatique les vétérans du Bataillon d’Exploration, sachant qu’il faisait appel à chacun d’entre eux. La vue de leur visage dépité le fit glousser de triomphe.  
_ Néanmoins, elle était l’une des personnes les plus étranges et des plus loyales que j’ai jamais rencontrées. Eh, je dois l’admettre, ça me rend triste de la voir partir…  
Il fit une pause, et décida au dernier moment de changer ses notes. Autrement, si elle avait été là, Sasha n’aurait pu s’empêcher de s’endormir au cours de son discours.  
_ Bah, satanée Miss Patate, va faire un raid dans la cuisine du paradis pour moi, d’accord ? Passe le bonjour à tout le monde, là-haut, pour moi aussi. Et je t’offrirai ta viande favorite lorsqu’on se retrouvera.  
Conny avait l’air prêt à pleurer, tandis que Mikasa affichait juste un regard fier.

_ J’ai pu rencontrer Sasha quand nous étions des jeunes recrues dans la Brigade d’Entraînement. Nous avons passé de nombreuses heures ensemble, après les cours. Je l’aidais toujours avant les examens écrits.  
Le discours d’Armin commençait de manière fleurie et officielle, comme toujours.  
_ Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce que je disais, mais elle était toujours bizarrement motivée, et elle ne me prenait pas de haut à cause de mon horrible maniement du dispositif tridimensionnel.  
Il eut un petit rire timide d’autodérision avant la suite.  
_ Elle était amicale avec tous ceux qu’elle rencontrait. Et personne ne pouvait manipuler le Sergent-Instructeur Shardiz comme elle le faisait.  
Il put voir le Sergent-Instructeur Shardiz bouger dans la foule.  
_ Elle était la personne sur laquelle nous pouvions toujours compter, et celle qui dissipait les tensions quand il le fallait. Elle était ma camarade. Notre précieuse camarade. J’espère qu’elle savait, dans ses derniers instants, entourés par ses amis qui l’aiment, à quel point nous chérissons le temps passé avec elle. J’aurais seulement aimé qu’elle reste plus longtemps avec nous. Au revoir, Sasha.

_ … Beaucoup de gens connaissent Sasha comme une gloutonne, ou comme la fille de Dauper. Je ne sais pas… s’il y a un aspect d’elle si personnel pour moi. Mais nous avons partagé nos lits superposés tant d’années durant, et elle ronflait beaucoup… Elle m’a même frappé un jour qu’elle était somnambule. Elle aimait parler de chasse et de son père, et elle aurait aimé reconstruire son village si elle avait dû quitter le Bataillon. Sasha était une fille courageuse… La voir baver dans son sommeil va me manquer.  
Personne ne s’attendait à ce que Mikasa soit une grande oratrice, mais il y avait dans son discours une simplicité chaleureuse que Monsieur Braus sembla particulièrement apprécier. Ses yeux scintillaient légèrement avec fierté, et toutefois emplis d’un chagrin infini. Tout le monde avait connu Sasha pour sa fameuse faim sans fin et pour ses manières étranges et loufoques. Tout le monde avait fait l’éloge de ses instincts et de ses réussites, mais voilà qu’on apercevait d’elle son côté normal, et même si c’était involontaire, Mikasa l’avait rappelé à tout le monde. Sasha Braus était juste une fille normale.

En tant que major du Bataillon d’Exploration, Hansi tint le dernier discours.  
_ Au nom du Bataillon d’Exploration, j’aimerais vous remercier tous pour nous avoir rejoints aujourd’hui à la mémoire de Sasha Braus. Au nom de l’humanité derrière les Murs, je voudrais remercier Sasha pour son courage et pour son talent. Nous n’aurions certainement pas tant accompli sans elle.  
Alors, elle se tint droite et grande et mit la main au cœur. Tout le monde, spontanément, la suivit immédiatement et se leva dans un salut final. Tout le monde dans l’Escouade Spéciale. Même le Caporal-chef Livaï, le soldat le plus fort de l’humanité. Même la Reine.  
_ Elle était un vrai soldat, dit Hansi. Merci, Sasha, et adieu.

_ Vous nous remmenez à notre cellule ? demanda Falco une fois que la cérémonie fut terminée. Les soldats retournèrent à leurs quartiers et Hansi prit une calèche directe pour la capitale afin d’organiser les conséquences de l’attaque de Liberio. Il y aurait un nouveau procès pour Eren Jäger.  
_ Non. Je vous emmène à la Brigade d’Entraînement, dit simplement Jean. Les jeunes gens sont autorisés à s’enrôler pour l’entraînement militaire à partir de douze ans. Nous n’avons pas suffisamment de ressources à gaspiller pour vous, alors nous ne pouvons pas vous garder enfermés comme des rats pour toujours.  
Gabi protesta :  
_ Vous avez dit que vous ne nous forceriez pas à devenir vos soldats ! Vous avez menti !  
_ J’ai dit que vous ne serez pas en premières lignes. Vous serez avec de jeunes garçons et de jeunes filles de votre âge, et apprendrez à être utiles. Et nous vous garderons sous la supervision de notre ancien major. C’est de la bonté, après tout ce que vous nous avez fait.  
_ De la bonté ? De la bonté ? répéta-t-elle en serrant les dents.  
_ Ca suffit, Gabi ! cria Falco. Ils revenaient juste de funérailles. Ce n’était ni le moment ni l’endroit pour ressasser d’anciennes blessures et injustices.  
Le regard qu’il lui adressa attisa d’autres protestations, mais Gabi croisa les bras et fixa opiniâtrement le sol.  
Quand la calèche était revenue au calme, Falco observa Jean, qui le regardait à présent avec intérêt.  
_ Vous êtes amis avec Eren Jäger, n’est-ce pas ? Est-ce que vous connaissiez aussi quelqu’un du nom de Reiner Braun ? Il était dans votre armée aussi, il y a quatre ans, demanda-t-il prudemment, en espérant qu’il ne serait pas soupçonné de tentative d’espionnage. C’était une question innocente ? Il voulait vraiment apprendre davantage d’eux. Eren Jäger avait clamé qu’ils étaient pareils. Il voulait savoir, de sa propre observation, comment une telle affirmation pouvait être vraie.  
Il y eut une hésitation claire, mais finalement Jean lui répondit.  
_ … Je le connaissais.  
Falco s’enhardit de cette réponse, espérant y voir un premier signe de confiance. Osait-il croire que quelque chose d’autre pourrait apparaître entre ces deux camps adverses ?  
Il tenta une nouvelle question.  
_ La fille qui est m-morte, elle le connaissait aussi ?  
_ Elle le connaissait.  
Plus personne ne dit un mot pendant un long moment après cela.  
Au fil de ses pensées, Falco se souvint soudain du père de la fille. L’homme n’avait pas pleuré une seule fois au cours de la cérémonie. Pourtant, quand tout le monde était parti et qu’il restait seul debout devant la nouvelle pierre tombale de son enfant, Falco était certain de n’avoir jamais vu une ombre aussi tourmentée, ou aussi seule. Falco se rappela ses parents et son frère aîné, et son cœur se tordit à l’idée que peut-être eux aussi le pleuraient.  
_ Je suis désolé, dit-il. Cela ne fait aucune différence pour vous, mais je le suis.  
Jean haussa un sourcil dans une expression de surprise incrédule.  
_ Tu n’es pas fier d’avoir abattu un démon de l’île du Paradis ? répondit-il ironiquement.  
_ Non… dit Falco, en réalisant que c’était la vérité. M-Merci de nous avoir laissé assister à l’enterrement, aujourd’hui.  
_ … Ce n’est rien.

 

Traduit de The Moon is not yet up d’Idyllicdream. (Tumblr : swordmaidenfuyu)


End file.
